The Hunger Games: Splatalot Style
by WhereTheLightGoes
Summary: I'm back! And with a story for you lot! :DD Hopefully will update every Wednesday and Sunday.


**The Hunger Games: Splatalot Style**

**A/N: Hey guys. It's WhereTheLightGoes…Again. Sorry. I abandoned everyone for a (what I call a) while. I just didn't feel like writing. If I did it would have felt forced and it probably wouldn't have been very good. So again, I apologise. Anyhow, I'm back! *AC/DC song blares in background* Enjoy this story!**

**Chapter 1: The Reaping**

It was a cold day in District 12, and many people were staying inside. Yet there was one person who was already out and about, and walking to the woods in search for food.

His name was Kookaburra.

He was actually quite scared, as today was the Reaping. The Reaping for the Hunger Games. Every year, this murderous game was held in an arena built by people in the Capitol. The Capitol inhabitants weren't a nice bunch of people. Even worse; they were people with power. With their fancy electronics and colourful cities. The other districts envied them, as they weren't as rich, powerful, or impressive. Though Kook thought District 12 was fairly impressive. They'd survived harsh winters, and burning summers. Yeah, Kook was proud to be from 12.

.:*~*:.

As soon as Kook got to the electric wire fence that cut off the woods, he ducked under it. He then sprinted into the woods to where he kept his base. It was really a clump of rocks that had most likely fallen from somewhere or thing, but Kook had imagination. He kept some things hidden in these rocks, like hunting equipment, and some small supplies of food. After just sitting and thinking about today, he got out his weapons and ran into the forest. When he felt he had gotten deep enough, he lifted his bow, took an arrow from his quiver and looked for game. He heard something a few seconds later, and turned to it. A doe was cautiously strolling through the woods near him. He smiled a little, and took aim. Just when he was about to shoot, a voice ran out around him.

"Hey, Kook!" The doe took off, running through the forest. He sighed, and scowled.

"Shaiden! You scared away the game!" He whined. Shaiden laughed.

"Yeah, right! You have the best aim in the district! You could catch anything you wanted." The ninja then picked up a big-ish stone, and lobbed it into the trees. Birds (and a few squirrels) jumped from where they were hiding. Kook immediately took aim and shot one down. Then he and the ninja laughed.

"Told you so!" Shaiden grinned. The duo then walked back to their base.

"Here, have some." She handed Kook a chunk of warm bread.

"Shaiden! Oh my God. Is this real?" He looked awed by the bread. In truth, their district got little food, and had to trade things to get anything decent.

Shaiden nodded.

"It better be. I traded my dagger for it. Now eat, you silly creature." They then ate, talking about things they wanted to do if they weren't in their position now. But as they finished eating, a loud horn sounded.

"We have to go." They both sighed.

"Stupid Capitol." Kook grumbled, and got up, with Shaiden close behind.

.:*~*:.

When they got to where the members of the Capitol were taking blood samples, Kook shuddered. He didn't want this at all. It scared him. Scared him to death. The feeling of people pushing and bumping into him brought him back to reality. He shook his head, and walked up to a member of the Capitol. The person took some of his blood, and he was told to walk to the group of boys. Kook had been through this before, being sixteen. About five minutes of silence passed, until a colourful Capitol woman by the name of Betty Finklett walked up onto the stage.

"Welcome! Welcome: To the 74th Hunger Games!" She sounded delighted, but everyone else was in misery. Some of the youngest children were even crying.

"Let's get on with it then!" She gave a nervous laugh, and walked over to the girls' names, and picked one out.

"…For the girls: Faetal of Splatalot Castle!" Everyone looked to Faetal, who blushed and started to make her way to the stage. Betty then walked over to the boys' names, and proceeded to pick one out.

"…For the boys: Kookaburra of Splatalot Castle!" Kook's eyes widened and he made his way to the stage.

.:*~*:.

**Well, that ended well. I think so anyway… So what lies in store for Faetal and Kook? Well, you'll just have to wait and see! :DD **

**Have a good life! -WhereTheLightGoes**


End file.
